What Doesn't Hurt
by jusXtrust
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo have been captured by Karai. While they await rescue, Karai takes something of Leonardo's that can never be returned. Mix of 2k3 and 2k12. Read the warnings before continuing. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Doesn't Hurt

Summary: Raphael and Leonardo have been captured by Karai. While they await rescue, Karai takes something of Leonardo's that can never be returned.

AN: It's a mix between the 2k3 and 2k12 verses. As of now, their physical characteristics are mostly drawn from 2k12, although characterization seems to be a mix and match. Anyways, I don't know where this idea came from. I'm a sick little puppy?

**Warnings: Non-con.** OOC Karai (possibly – I really don't know. It seems like something she would be capable of doing…but then at the same time, it's not….so I suppose she is OOC). Violence. Language. Other stuff Raphael would find perfectly acceptable.

/-/-/-/

Raphael sat with his shell against the back wall of their too shiny cell. His hands nervously forming fists. He fought the desire to punch the walls. It would do nothing. It would change nothing.

So he sat there, blinking in the bright lights, waiting. He wasn't sure how much time passed. He couldn't tell anymore. It felt like hours and hours before he heard the slight scrape of the outer door. There were four sets of footsteps and something being dragged. Raphael clenched his jaw and growled. He stood up, unsure exactly who would open the door, but he would never face an enemy sitting down.

The steel door slid open with a slight hiss and Leonardo was tossed in, like a sack of flour into the trunk of a car. Raph caught Leo mid-air, but the momentum made them both crash against the back wall. His already bruised ribs protested and Raphael struggled to pull in another breath. The Foot soldiers took that chance to close the door before he could even think of retaliation.

Raphael growled again. He couldn't help bang his shell against the wall in frustration. Leonardo squirmed out of his grasp and fell to the ground.

"Leo." Raphael reached out to help him.

Leonardo backed up against the wall and tucked his knees against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Raph checked Leo over. He couldn't see anything immediately wrong. No blood. No bruises. Just Leonardo shaking and shaking. "What they do to you?"

"Nothing." Leo said. Leo hugged his legs tight and pressed his face against his arms. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Raph rolled his eyes and gingerly sat down next to his brother.

Their sessions with the Foot had, so far, been separate. Where Raphael is gone for an hour tops, Leo is gone for half a day. Raph comes back with blood running down his face. Eyes barely able to open, limping and staggering and really more of a cut up, discolored mess than anything else. Leo comes back quivering, with only a slight puncture mark on the inside of his arm. It's really more of a slight freckle that could have been mistaken for a bug bite, if Raph hadn't looked long enough to see the dot of fresh blood.

Raph reached out to pat Leo's shoulder in comfort, nothing he hadn't done a million times before. He didn't expect Leo to flinch and scramble away from him.

Raph's frown returned. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Leo sat down an arm's length away and closed his eyes. His breaths were too quick, his chest heaving, and the muscles up and down his arms and legs kept twitching.

Raphael growled, deep in the back of his throat.

/-/-/-/

Raphael's head was still spinning from a concussion and something was wrong with his left ankle. He's pretty sure it's twisted. It was swollen and each time he tried to put any weight on it, it would crumble. Still, Raph backed Leo into a corner and kept his body in front when the Foot soldiers came. The scariest part wasn't the soldiers' steady approach nor was it Karai's easy smirk as she leaned against the doorway, but it was Leo, who let Raph play protector.

Three Foot soldiers tackled Raphael head on, his own discomfort forgotten, he bucked against their captors. He managed to kick one in the stomach and possibly cracked another's jaw. While the three kept him busy, three other soldiers took on Leonardo.

Leo twisted out of their reach, but they trapped him easily in the small cell. Leo tensed and tried to pull out of their grasp, but it was no use.

Raphael roared, thrashing frantically against the soldiers holding him. "Wait! Stop!"

Karai straightened up and motioned for the soldiers to halt. "What?"

"Leave him alone." Raph couldn't let them take Leo anymore. Each time Leo came back a little less like himself, a little more like blind panic. "Take me instead."

"What do you think, Leo?" Karai turned around with a smile, wide and gleaming. "Should I take Raphael in your place?"

"No!" Leo's eyes went wide. "No. Don't touch him. I'll come. I won't fight."

"I don't know, Leo." Karai's fingers brushed Leo's cheek. "I might have to take him up on his offer."

Leo cast his eyes downward, his shoulders sagging. "Please don't."

"Leo," something soured in Raph's stomach, an uneasy thought he tried to banish, "what's wrong?"

Leonardo didn't meet his gaze.

Karai motioned for the soldiers to move ahead. "Ta-ta, Raphael. Maybe next time, huh?"

Karai swung out of the room. The remaining soldiers moved out carefully, their eyes on Raph the entire time.

When the door slid shut, Raphael punched the wall.

/-/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/-/-/-/

They knew their food was drugged. At first, they refused to eat. But they only got hungry and the little water they got was not enough to quench their thirst, let alone abate their hunger. Once they started eating, Raph felt a little better, a little less like his stomach would eat all his organs and a lot more dizzy and dazed.

"How long have we been here?" Raph asked. He folded up his cheap paper bowl and quickly squeezed the oatmeal out. He ate its entire contents in three swallows.

"Twelve days." Leo poked at his bowl. "They'll find us soon."

"I'm never gonna eat oatmeal after this." Raph crumbled up the bowl and threw it at the door.

"Yeah." Leo let out a dry laugh. He ate his just as quickly, swallowing the last of it with a shudder. Leo pushed the bowl away and rested his head against the wall. Leo's arms fell lax to his sides and Raph stared at the needle marks across his forearm. They had gone up and down the same arm, all of them in various stages of healing.

"What do they give you?" Raph asked.

Leo frowned. "I don't know."

"Leo." Raph stumbled up to Leo. He tried to kneel down, but his ankle gave out and he fell against the wall and slid instead. "What happens when they take you?"

Leo continued his silence, his fingers nervously brushed the inside of his elbow.

"Please." Raph said.

It was making him anxious, every time they took Leo he had no idea how long he'd be gone. Raphael would pace the cell, or he had been pacing the cell. Now it was more like him fidgeting around the cell with anger and nervousness driving him crazy with images. He couldn't stop thinking. Maybe this would be the time they beat Leo to a bloody pulp. Maybe this time, they would drag in Leo as his body started to shut down. Maybe they wouldn't bring him back at all. "What they do to you?"

Leo sighed. "It's some sort of sedative, I think."

Raph nodded, urging his brother for more. Leo stayed quiet. Long enough for Raph to think he wasn't going to continue.

"They give it to me each time and I can't move." Leo swallowed convulsively and took a deep breath. "I can't talk and it's hard to breathe. But I can see. And no matter how hard I try, I can't stop - " Leo groaned and banged his head against the wall. "I can't move."

Raphael kept quiet, waiting for more. As the seconds ticked away, he asked, "What they do, Leo?"

Leonardo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Leo inhaled sharply and shook his head in apology.

/-/-/-/

When the door opened, Raphael launched himself at the soldiers. He didn't expect to escape. He didn't expect to cause any real damage. But he was sick and tired and angry and so frustrated. He just couldn't help himself. He punched and kicked anything that came into range.

Then he heard Leonardo yelp. Leo had followed Raph out of the cell, but that microsecond of warning was enough for the other soldiers to defend themselves. Three soldiers had Leo up against the wall, another one leveled a sword at his throat.

"Raphael!" Karai called. "Stop or Leo might get hurt."

Raph growled, but he instantly stood down.

Karai sighed and stepped up to Leo. "You guys are too predictable."

The soldiers grabbed Raph's arms and held him still.

"That was incredibly stupid, Raphael." Karai said.

Raph glared at Karai. Unable to retort, because yes, he knew that was incredibly stupid.

Karai laughed, clearly more amused than annoyed by Raph's behavior.

"What's wrong, Raphael?" Karai asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Go to hell." Raph growled.

"Oh, Leo." Karai giggled. "Raphael seems like fun. What do you say we take him along this time?"

"No." Leo caught Raph's eyes.

"Don't worry so much." Karai patted Leo's cheek.

Leonardo tried to shake off Karai's hand. "You said - "

"He's only going to watch." Karai's thumb rubbed over Leo's jaw, a slow caress.

Leo frowned and stared back at Karai.

"How about we let him choose?" Karai said, her eyes still on Leonardo. "Raphael, would you care to join us?"

Leonardo shook his head. His were eyes wide and pleading with Raphael's.

Raphael wanted to say no. Whatever was happening, Leonardo doesn't think he should see it. Usually that was enough to make Raphael _want_ to see it, but this time felt different. This time, he's pretty sure Leonardo's right. He shouldn't see it. He doesn't want to.

"Raph," Leonardo said, "stay here."

It was on the tip of his tongue. He was going to refuse, but he found himself nodding. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

/-/-/-/

They were brought into laboratory, about half the size of Donatello's. The walls were white and all sorts of shiny machines sat on the counter tops. A table stood in the middle of room. The soldiers were already struggling to drag Leo towards it.

Raphael's guards pushed him into a metal chair, or maybe Raphael collapsed. It was a miracle his ankle lasted as long as it did. They handcuffed him to the legs, and then two of them took up positions at his shoulders, their weapons ready.

"Hurry up and secure him." Baxter Stockman strode into the lab, donning a lab coat that dramatically trailed after him.

The soldiers finally hauled Leonardo onto the table. Two of them had to throw themselves across Leonardo's chest and legs as he started bucking. Two more held his shoulders down, one of them pulled Leo's left arm straight.

"He's much livelier today." Karai came up behind Raphael and whispered. "He hasn't fought like this in a while."

Stockman brought out a syringe and a small bottle from a drawer. He filled the syringe with a clear liquid. Stockman pressed the syringe into Leo's arm and emptied the contents. Stockman went about the lab grabbing some medical looking supplies, he couldn't identify most of them but he was sure Donnie could.

"What is that?" Raph demanded, he had to crane his neck to glare at Karai. But she seemed much more interested in the scene before them.

Leo stopped struggling. His muscles relaxed and soon he was limp, too still. Too open. Only then did the Foot soldiers let go and took up positions around the room. It looked so wrong. Leo was never that relaxed. Even in sleep, the lines of his muscles were slightly tensed, all his limbs strategically tranquil.

Stockman pulled a few machines closer and started hooking them up. White pads and connecting wires were placed at Leonardo's head, neck, arms, and legs. The machines started a light beeping.

"What's on the schedule today, Beckman?" Karai asked.

"Stockman." Stockman sighed. "My name is Baxter Stockman."

"Whatever." Karai rolled her eyes and took up a spot against the wall, with a clear line of sight.

"Today, I would like more samples of the skin and shell." Stockman said. "Other than that, I want an x-ray of the entire body. We've learned all we can with the turtle intact. I believe it is time that we look deeper."

"You hurt him and I will personally ensure your life will be a living hell." Karai said.

Raph was surprised, Karai had said exactly what was on his mind.

"I can't give a full report without dissecting them." Stockman glanced at Raphael, his eyes accessing. "We do have two, I suppose if you don't want me to dissect this one, I can dissect the other one."

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that." Karai said. "At the moment."

"Alright," Stockman said, "but you're taking full responsibility for this delay."

Karai sneered at Stockman.

Stockman took out a notebook and a laptop. He set up the laptop on top of one of the beeping machines and connected it to a port. Stockman snapped on a pair of gloves and proceeded to take measurements. He muttered to himself and typed something out every now and then. He moved clinically around Leo, adjusting and repositioning limbs as needed, as if Leo wasn't exactly there.

For a long while, Stockman took whatever samples he thought he needed. Then Stockman quickened his pace, he unplugged his laptop and shoved it into his bag. Stockman loaded all the samples onto a tray, many of the bottles were sitting on top of each other and a few cylinders looked as if they would roll right off the tray.

"I'd like the x-rays done by tomorrow morning." Stockman walked out of the room without a second glance.

A few of the Foot soldiers nodded in acknowledgement as they followed Stockman out of the lab. There were only four soldiers left in the lab, two at the door and two at Raphael's shoulders.

It was quiet for a long moment. Karai staring intently at Leonardo while Raphael watched with trepidation. Something was making his stomach flip and his arms go numb.

Karai stepped up to Leo and gently touched the outline of his jaw. Her hands gently traced up his cheeks and she reached behind his head and untied his mask.

The heart monitor spiked suddenly, registering a rapid beat.

Leo twitched and his arms spasmed, his entire body tried to clumsily shy away from Karai.

Karai smiled and shifted Leonardo back with a slight push.

Leonardo's eyes were downcast, looking at the far wall at the beakers and test tubes that lined the counters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: **Non-con**, sexual assault, probably some other things. Seriously. Don't say I didn't warn you.

/-/-/-/

"What are you doing?" Raph put as much anger and indignation behind his voice as possible. He struggled against his bindings.

Karai's eyes were focused on Leo, it was a hungry stare, empty and cold, and Raph didn't like it one bit.

"I don't want him to be uncomfortable." Karai glanced over at Raph.

"He's fine." Raph said. He was twisting his arms, flexing and tugging with all his might but there was no give in the metal chains. "Get your hands off him."

Karai picked up Leo's loose hand and started to unwind his wraps. Her touches were deliberate, consciously keeping contact for as long as possible. Her right hand unwound the fabric and the left kept Leo's hand in a light clasp, her thumb rubbing Leo's inner wrist. When the wrap was off completely, Karai stroked the skin underneath, clearly interested in the slight change in texture.

Leo kept his eyes closed. But with every touch, he twitched minutely and shivered slightly. Leo was trying to get away, but he could barely control his own movements.

"Stop it." Raph jerked against his restraints, the metal clacked loudly in the silent lab. His guards pressed him into his chair.

"You came here to watch, Raphael." Karai moved to Leo's other side and started on the pads. "I suggest you keep quiet or the soldiers will take you back."

Raph ground his teeth together and kept his mouth shut. He doesn't want to watch anymore. But he can't leave Leo alone. He knew Karai was serious. This didn't seem to be something she particularly wanted to share with him, it felt like a show. A performance of power and a reminder to put Leo in place.

Karai placed a hand on Leo's plastron, her fingers spread out in possession. _Mine._

Leo closed his eyes, his breathing was off.

Karai's fingers gently pressed into the central line of his chest and she followed it down, lower and lower.

"Stop!" Raph tried to jump out of his seat. One of the soldiers backhanded him. It stung and Raph could feel a trickle of blood from a cut that hadn't completely healed. Raphael roared and lunged at the soldiers, which really just made the chair tip over awkwardly and he spilled onto the floor. The soldiers kicked him, aiming mostly at his head. When they finally pulled him upright, Raph could only see out of his right eye, his left made everything a blurry red. Raph felt a sword at his throat and he stilled. His breathing was ragged and his chest heaved, but he remained still.

Karai's hand settled on Leo's thigh and steadily moved inwards. She slipped her hand between Leo's legs. She leaned down until her mouth was by the side of his head. She started whispering.

Leo's breathing became erratic. His muscles were twitching, as if he were trying his hardest to move.

Raph's teeth were starting to hurt from the grinding, and he couldn't stop himself from lowly growling. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach and his heart felt like it dropped out of his chest. He pulled and pulled on his handcuffs. He needed to get up. He needed to get that bitch away from Leo. But he knew, he was powerless to stop this.

Karai started exploring again, the tips of her dyed blonde hair brushed Leo's cheek as she kept whispering. One hand stayed between Leo's legs, while the other explored his plastron making her leisurely way towards Leo's neck and caressing the delicate skin just under the lip of Leo's shell.

Leo's breathing became heavy and a moan escaped his lips.

Raphael started yelling. He wasn't sure what he was saying, probably obscenities and threats. Everything was loud. He couldn't get the roaring out of his ears. This isn't supposed to happen. She can't do this.

Leo came with a groan, his eyes watery and wide. Karai smiled, delight twisting through her beautiful amber eyes.

Raphael wanted to rip everyone to shreds. He wanted to scream and scream until he could erase what had just happened. He wanted to destroy the whole Foot clan, let his sais taste their flesh. But he could only feel his blood, slowly dripping through his fingers.

/-/-/-/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/-/-/-/

Raphael was tossed into the cell first. He crumbled to the floor, but shot back up and kept in a low crouch.

Leonardo was held up between two soldiers, his wrappings and mask were messily put on by Karai. Leo's footsteps were unsteady and he had trouble keeping his head up. Before the soldiers pushed him in, Karai came up from behind and put her arm around Leo's shoulders. Using the tails of his mask, she tugged Leo's head back and said something into his ear, then with a kiss to his cheek, she let go.

Raph charged at the soldiers.

The soldiers pushed Leo in and Raph caught him instead. Then Raph's ankle gave out and they crashed to the ground. Distantly, Raph wondered how badly injured his ankle was and if Donnie would be angry with him for not even trying to take care of it.

"Good night, boys." Karai said and the door slid shut.

Raph sat up and reached over to help Leo.

Leo jerked sloppily away from him. His movements were shaky, his muscles twitching.

"Leo." Raph put his hands up and scooted a little closer. "Leo, you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Leo nodded. "Just – Just don't – Don't come too close."

"Alright." Raph said. "Alright. I won't."

"It's just - "Leo rubbed his face and sighed. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Raphael growled. It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. But he didn't know what to say. He could feel a pressure, like he was supposed to make things a little better. His stomach felt hollow and his heart felt like it would be ready to plunge at any second. He was nervous and angry and he had no idea how to even attempt to make things better. But he had to say something.

"They'll find us soon." Raph said. Because that was the only thing that crossed his mind, and anything else would be too far from the truth.

Leo jerked his head, his eyes were unfocused and staring through the ground.

Raph scooted to a space of wall a few feet away from Leo. The silence was heavy, oppressing and as if it were asking Raph for more. But there was nothing to say and nothing to do. He's never felt so completely useless. Raph silently vowed kill the next Foot soldier who dared to touch Leo.

The hours dwindled away.

Raph fell asleep half dozing in the bright room. It was next to impossible to get a full night's rest. He woke up to the sound of scraping. Raph was alert instantly. He glanced over to Leo, who was looking up at the door. Raph followed his gaze and staggered up against the wall. The door slid open. Instead of the usual Foot soldiers, Donatello; Michelangelo; and April rushed in.

"What took you guys so long?" Raph grinned, the smile a little too large. The first smile in too long.

"Sorry, guys." Donatello scanned over their injuries. "It took some time to track you down."

"Hurry up." April glanced out the doorway. "Let's get out of here before the Foot get their act together."

"Come on, bro." Michelangelo held his hand out to Leo. "You heard the lady."

Leo hesitated before he reached out. That slight hesitation was enough to remind Raph of that slow burning anger. But Raph kept a lid on it. They were being rescued. There would be time for revenge.

"Leo? Raph?" Donatello moved to help Raph out, probably knowing that Raph would barely be able to handle his own weight. "Are you guys alright?"

"We've been better." Raphael said.

Leo took Mikey's hand.

"Man, you have no idea how good it is to see you." Michelangelo pulled Leonardo up and used the momentum to an embrace.

Leonardo flinched, pushed away from Mikey, and jumped half way across the room.

"Leo?" Mikey cocked his head, confusion clear in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Leonardo shook his head and visibly swallowed. "No, you didn't, Mikey. I was just surprised."

"Leo," Donatello shifted Raphael's weight across his shoulders until Raph seemed able to stand upright. "You're terrible at lying."

Leo smiled, something that didn't reach the eyes. Something that frayed at the edges, like torn cloth unraveling before them.

"As much as I missed the two of you," April said, "I'd much rather have this reunion, anywhere but here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I shall try my hardest to update quicker, time seems to pass by without me realizing it's been days.

/-/-/-/

Raphael leaned more on Donatello than he cared to admit. It was a little awkward. Raph's arm was pulled high and kept sliding out of Donnie's grasp. Raph hadn't realized how much Donnie had grown recently. April walked just behind them with Leonardo following and Michelangelo taking up the rear.

Most of the building's occupants were knocked out with the sleeping agent Don had filled the air vents with. The sleeping gas hadn't hit every Foot soldier and once in a while they would pass one sprawled across the ground, sometimes there was even a slow forming puddle of blood.

"The exit's up here." Don muttered and nodded towards the end of the hallway. "The Shellraiser is parked around the next block, but there's a sewer entrance we can take. That is, if you're up for it, Raph."

"'Course I am." Raph said as they rounded the corner.

Karai and six Foot soldiers stood between them and the exit. A small smile graced her lips and her arms were crossed over her stomach, looking somewhat bored and extremely smug.

Mikey jumped to the front and took up a defensive stance, his legs apart and his nunchaku already swinging.

"April, Leo," Donnie said softly. "If there's an opening, get Raph out of here."

"Don't worry about me." Raph growled. He was itching for a fight. He wasn't up to par, but he'd take as many of them out as he could. Besides, he wasn't the one they should be worried about.

"We'll take care of this." Don made sure Raph was up against the wall before whipping out his bo.

"Come on," April pulled Raph's arm, "let's get out of here."

Raph put his arm over April's shoulders, but didn't place any weight on her. Something was off. Six soldiers were no match for their brothers. Raph knew this. Karai knew this. She wasn't even trying.

"Keep an eye on, Leo." Raph said.

"I'm fine." Leo took Raph's other arm and shouldered Raph's weight.

Weaponless and half drugged as they were, they should do exactly as Don had said. They would have to go back the way they had come, but Raph wasn't sure if they would be able to find another exit before more soldiers came. Then they would also spend more time trying to get to the Shellrasier.

April tugged his arm again and the three of them started to turn around.

Four Foot soldiers appeared in the hallway, blocking their path. Ten soldiers in total and Karai. They would be able to get out without a problem, but it would cost them time. Mikey spun around and faced the four in the hallway. Don held his position; they were waiting for Karai to make the first move. Whatever Karai was up to, she wouldn't let them just walk out of here.

"Leaving so soon?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, the décor was horrible," Mikey thoughtlessly started spinning his nunchaku, "way too much steel and the evil headquarters vibe was totally over the top."

"I'm sorry to see you go." Karai said with a light laugh, as if they had been at her house for dinner and it was getting late. "I could call for reinforcements, get a real party started," Karai slipped a communicator out of her pocket. "they'd get here in less than two minutes. Will you be able to defeat us and get into the sewers before then?"

"We'll get out, Karai." Raph said. "And then, we'll come back and kick your sorry ass."

"Oh, Raphael." Karai giggled. "You always have such a way with words. Don't worry," Karai tossed the communicator into the air and caught it. "I'll let you guys go. I just want one thing."

Karai's gaze slid over Leo.

Leo stiffened under Raph's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

/-/-/-/

"No." Raphael growled.

Raph staggered forward and pushed his way past Donatello. Don held him back and, when his damn ankle didn't cooperate with him, Don held him mostly up.

Raph tried to shake off Don's hold. "You're going to shut up and fight us. And when we pound you into the ground, we'll let ourselves out."

"Such confidence." Karai smirked. "You sure you can back that up?" She held up the communicator again, her thumb hovered over the button.

"What exactly do you want?" Leo asked. His voice was shaky and soft. It was strange enough that they all turned around to look at him.

"I just want to say goodbye, Leo." Karai smiled gently. "Then you guys, all of you, can go. I promise."

"Leo?" Don cocked an eye ridge.

"What does she mean?" Mikey asked.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Raph yelled and lunged at Karai as Don's hold loosened.

The soldiers were prepared and caught him in midair. One of them spun him around and pressed him against the wall, a sword already at his throat.

Don smashed his bo into the soldier's stomach and pushed him away. He got in front of Raph and held a defensive stand.

Raph staggered up against the wall. The move had split up their team. Raph and Don were now in the midst of the six Foot soldiers.

Mikey had taken the fight as a go ahead. He had maneuvered through the soldiers and took down two of the four, but he was now separated from Leo and April by the remaining soldiers.

"I just want to say goodbye." Karai hadn't even batted an eye. "Is that alright, Leo?"

Raph hated the way she said Leo's name. It was slick, husky, and too intimate.

Leo closed his eyes and took in a deep, shuddering breath. When he opened them he looked surer, though not at all comfortable with the situation. His gaze was steady and he nodded at Karai.

"Dammit, Leo!" Raph growled. "We can take her!"

Raph sprang past Don. Two of the soldiers tackled him head on and pressed him to the ground. Their weight pressed the air out of his lungs. Yet again, Raph found a sword at his throat. For a moment, it was quiet and Raph could feel the linoleum under his fingers, if he bent his foot he could touch the opposite wall.

"Raph!" Don swung his bo at the two soldiers, but the strike was blocked. The others came at him strong, swinging and swinging until Don's shell was against the wall.

Mikey spun his nunchakus and charged at the two Foot soldiers.

April stepped between Karai and Leo. She would stand no chance against Karai. April was still learning the basics and Karai was possibly as good as they were.

"Mikey, April," Leo said. "Stand down."

"Huh?" Mikey paused mid-stride, his nunchakus smacked into one of the remaining soldiers' back.

"It's okay." Leo said.

"No, it's not!" Raph yelled and tried to throw the soldier off of him. "Mikey, finished those bastards off and keep that bitch away from Leo!"

"Umm…" Mikey scratched his head. "I'm getting mixed signals."

"Mikey," Leo held his hand up and smiled weakly. "I'll be okay. Just, stand down."

Karai walked slowly towards Leo. For a while, she stood in front of Leo with a slight smirk. She put her hand against Leo's cheek and leaned forward, whispering something none of the others seemed to be able to catch.

"Damn it, Leo!" Raph screamed and tried to buck the soldiers off, but they held him down. "I know what you're trying to do! Don't let her do this!"

Leo shut his eyes and swallowed, his hands were fisted at his sides and he trembled as Karai's fingers lightly brushed his bicep. Her other hand traced down Leo's side and Leo tried to shy away. She advanced and kissed him. Karai took her time and pressed into the kiss.

Leo's mouth parted slightly from the force, his eyes still shut. He didn't make a move to respond, but it didn't seem like Karai cared.

With a bright grin, Karai stepped back and motioned at the soldiers.

The Foot let go of Raph and Don. They retreated down the hallway, helping their fallen comrades up as they went.

Raph growled and lurched upwards. He was going to kill her. He was going to rip out her heart and burn her body.

"Leo?" Don stood up and pulled Raph up.

Leo kept his eyes on the door and walked without a second glance. Karai followed his movements with a small smile.

"Leo!" Mikey scrambled after him.

April glanced at Don and Raph then at Karai. She was unsure if she should leave them alone. Don waved her towards the door and April quickly followed Mikey out.

There was a moment of silence, with Raph glaring at Karai and Donnie just really trying to get Raph to stand up straight. Raph had never felt so angry, yet so completely powerless.

"You never touch him again." Raph snarled.

Karai smiled pleasantly back, a slight inquiring tilt to her head. It'd be cute on another girl, in another place. Raph wanted to punch her face in and wipe the smile permanently away.

"Let's go." Don heaved Raph away from the staring match.

They made their way through Don's predetermined path. As they jumped into the Shellrasier, the sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was overcast, the clouds glowed a dark magenta with cracks of golden pink shimmering through.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

/-/-/-/

Donatello gave Raph an ice pack and made him hold it against his left eye. Blood had stopped making it blurry, but it still couldn't see very well. Raph leaned back against the med table, glad to finally be back home, and kept his remaining eye on Leo and Mikey.

"Geez, Raph." Don rustled through their medical supplies and pulled out the disinfectant, cotton balls, and gauze. "You look like crap."

"Thanks, genius." Raph shifted the ice around until one of the cubes pressed right across his entire eye.

"How do you feel?" Donnie started with Raph's split lip.

It had been crusty with dried blood and Raph winced when Donnie pulled a little too hard.

"I'm fine." Raph said.

"Uh huh," Don tossed a stained cotton ball onto the discard tray and picked up the antiseptic cream, "and how many times did you get hit in the head."

"I lost count." Raph stared at Don, knowing full well that the statement really didn't help his case.

"I think you still have a mild concussion." Don glanced at his pupils again and bandaged Raph's lip with the gauze and tape. "How long has your ankle been like this?"

"I don't know." Raph shrugged. "Three or four days?"

"Any other injuries I should know about?"

Raph didn't understand how Don could sound so condescending while he was being so helpful.

"I think I got a few bruised ribs." Raph didn't want Donnie to find out later.

"Bruised, cracked, or broken?"

"Bruised?"

Don moved to the cut across Raph's forehead. The slice on his forehead had been a little deep, but it had stopped bleeding after a few hours so Raph was pretty sure he didn't need stiches now.

"We should get it on ice." Don taped four butterfly stitches across the cut then spread antiseptic cream over it. "You sure nothing's broken?"

Raph nodded.

As Don worked systematically on each cut and graze, Raph watched the open door way. It wasn't exactly quiet out there and with all the game consuls off, it was easy to hear what was happening.

"Come on, bro," Mikey said, "you gotta let Donnie take a look at you."

"I'm fine." Leo said. "I promise I'm not hurt."

"But you still should let Donnie look you over." Mikey said.

"I just want to take a shower and go to sleep." Leo said.

"Leonardo, you must allow Donatello to examine you." Master Splinter said.

"I really am alright."

"Or so you believe," Master Splinter said, "I fear there is more than you are letting on."

"I'm fine." Leo huffed. "There's nothing wrong."

"But Leo - " Mikey said.

"I'm fine."

"She kissed you!" Mikey said. "There's something very not fine!"

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said, "we only wish to help. Let us know what happened."

"I - I don't want to talk about it." Leo's voice cracked and then steadied. "Can I please just go shower?"

There was a lull in the argument. Donnie stilled, his hands coming to a heavy rest on Raph's leg, just above a large dark bruise on his knee cap.

"For now, you may go." Master Splinter sighed. "Donatello will examine you after he is finished with Raphael."

Leo ran off and the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

Don moved to grab more gauze and absently started working on Raph's wrists. They were heavily bruised and the handcuffs had dug into the skin enough to make clear rings. Though they were no longer bleeding, they were still rusty red.

Raph took off the ice bag. His left eye was completely numb. He poked at the skin and it chilled his fingertip.

"What exactly happened?" Don took a tub of warm water and put Raph's hand in it. After a few moments, Don started to gently clean out the blood.

Raph opened his mouth and the words got stuck in his throat. It was hard to explain. Or he didn't want to explain.

Their father stepped into the lab. His whiskers were lowered more than normal and his ears were flattened against his head. He somehow looked older than Raph remembered. Mikey followed Master Splinter in, but he had lost his bounding stride.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Master Splinter came around the med table.

"I'm good, Sensei." Raph said.

"He will be fine." Don said. "As long as he keeps off his foot and takes it easy for the next few weeks."

"I'm happy to hear that." Master Splinter smiled and patted Raph's back. "However, I fear the same cannot be said about Leonardo."

Master Splinter and his brothers' questions hung heavy in the air, unspoken, but clearly there. Master Splinter didn't let go of Raph, preferring to keep his hand on the back of his shell and rubbing lightly, like he had done when they were little and the monsters in the dead of night came creeping in through the grates of their home.

Don wrapped Raph's wrist, putting in a little extra puff for cushion. Raph quirked his lips, it looked like he tried to slit his wrist.

"Raph, what happened back there?" Mikey stood unusually still at the foot of the med table. He wasn't bouncing on the balls of his feet nor was he wiggling around like his mind couldn't stay focus for more than a few seconds. It was out of place. Just like everything else seemed to be.

Raphael didn't think it was his place to really say. It should be a private hell, something that would never be spoken of and completely forgotten. Hopefully, one day they can take it out back with a double barrel shot gun and a really big shovel.

But if no one knew, then no one could help. Raphael sure as hell couldn't help. He was lost and afraid that anything he said or did would make everything a thousand times worse. Leo needed all the help he could get, and the only person who probably had an inkling of knowing the next step was Don.

"Raph?" Mikey tapped Raph's shoulder, just above a jagged cut across his bicep.

Raphael swallowed.

"Did Karai…" Don started on Raph's other wrist. "Did she – I mean, she kissed him." Donnie's grip stilled and tightened. "Was it – was it – rape?"

"No!" Raph said. "No. I mean - "

Why was this so hard? Why did his heart feel like it was about to burst, like his insides were melting and there was nothing he could do about it?

"I'm not sure." Raph clenched his fists and frowned. "She – she _touched_ him. But she didn't – didn't – she couldn't have."

/-/-/-/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

/-/-/-/

It was getting near nine in the morning and Raph was completely exhausted. The bandages around his chest made him feel itchy and too hot. His skin felt dirty and he wished he had asked Don if he have showered before he became a walking med closet, or he supposed, a limping med closet.

Don had finished cleaning up after all the bandages Raph had used. He had put together a few items for Leo and everything looked ready. But Don kept fiddling with all the supplies.

Mikey sat on a chair next to Raph. He played with some empty glass test tube of Don's, twirling and twirling it between his fingers.

Leo had been in the shower for well over an hour, it was doubtful that there was any more hot water left for the entire city. Master Splinter and Don tried to talk Leo out, but they have so far been getting no response.

"Just break down the door." Raph squirmed around and tried to scratch a spot on his chest, but there wasn't much room on Don's spare cot and Raph didn't want Don to get all prissy if he fell off of it.

"No." Don sighed. "We shouldn't do that. He'll come out when he's ready."

"They drugged him, Don." Raph said. "What if he passed out in there?"

"I don't think so." Don said. "Leo's been making some noise, he just won't answer us."

Raph let out a breath and shook his head. "He shouldn't be alone."

"He's not." Don said. "He's got us. We just have to remind him."

"What are we supposed to do?" Mikey asked, his voice low and his eyes still on the glass tube.

Don frowned, trying to come up with an answer. Or maybe he was thinking of way to get to the answer.

Mikey squeezed the tube in his fist. "You guys know I didn't mean to, right?"

"Yeah, we know." Raph patted Mikey on the shell.

"I wasn't even close to the docks, I didn't know my T-phone was missing."

"It's alright, Mikey." Raph said. "It's not your fault."

/-/-/-/

Raph woke up to Don and Master Splinter trying to talk Leo into the lab. So far, it sounded like they'd have an easier time wrestling a lion into a cupboard.

"Fine. Okay, I'll do it. " Leo said. "But I don't want to sit on the table."

"Yeah." Don said, happy that Leo agreed to something. "That's alright."

Master Splinter walked off towards the kitchen as Don and Leo walked into the Lab.

Don pulled up the tray he had prepared. It looked almost like one of their regular checkups. "I'll start by taking your heart rate."

Leo stood in front of the med table, turned firmly away from it. He looked uncomfortably stiff and very much unhappy about the situation. Raph didn't want Leo to look that way, but there was nothing for it. Leo had to be checked over.

"I'm going to put my hand on your neck." Don held out his hand and he reached out gradually. "Remember to tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Leo frowned. "I'm fine."

As Don's fingers touched Leo's throat, Leo flinched. Don quickly pulled back with broken smile, like he expected it.

"I'm fine." Leo ground out.

Don pressed his fingers to Leo's throat. This time Leo didn't flinch, but Don firmly ignored Leo's shudder as he stared at the clock and counted. Don went through the rest of the checkup similarly. He carefully explained what he was going to do and then did it slowly. Eventually, Leo stopped pulling away as much and seemed a little more relaxed.

"Raph said they drugged you." Don said.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"I don't think you'll have any lasting effects, but I'd still like to take a blood sample just to be safe." Don picked up an empty syringe. "Is that okay?"

"Anything to get this over with." Leo said with a small smirk. He held out his arm.

"Geeze, Leo." Don gently touched the scars. His fingertips trailed up Leo's forearm.

Leo cringed back and his shell hit the med table with a resounding bang.

"Don't." Leo's hand came to a rest on the metal surface and he froze. His eyes widened, his mouth parted slightly, and his breaths became short. Leo seemed immobilized.

"Sorry." Don put his hands up and kept his distance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

The muscles in Leo's jaw tensed. His gaze went past Don's lab and into a place only he could see.

Raph sat up and started to shift off the bed. He stopped when Don shot him a pleading look and motioned quickly for him to remain where he was. Raph rolled his eyes, if anyone could help Leo it should be him.

"Leo, breathe." Don called softly. "Leo? Leo, look around, you're home."

Leo was shaking, it was more like trembling and it was really starting to make Raph nervous. And being nervous made him angry. It was just like in the cell.

"Leo, please." Don stood stock still, his hands clenched at his side, he seemed afraid to move. "You're having a flashback. You need to breathe."

Leo showed no response to Don. His breathing got spotty, as if Leo had picked up breathing though a pinched straw.

"Come on, bro. Focus, breathe in. Breathe out. You're home. Remember?" Don kept up a steady stream of reassurance.

Mikey and Master Splinter appeared at the doorway and Raph held his hand up telling them to stay where they were. More people in the room would make matters worse.

"Leo?" Don took a few steps back. "Leo, remember? We got you out. You're home."

It took a few minutes, but finally Leo looked a little less rigid. Suddenly, Leo pulled in a deep breath and dropped to his hands and knees.

"Leo?" Don itched to move closer.

Raph's fingers were twitching. He wanted to help, but any move he made would do just the opposite so he grasped the edge of the cot to keep still.

"Yeah, Donnie." Leo gasped.

"Are you - ?"

It was stupid to ask when the answer was so obviously a resounding 'No.'

"Can you get up?" Don asked.

Leo nodded and pulled his legs under him, getting to his knees. "Can we – can we not be in the lab?"

"Yeah. Of course, Leo." Don took in a shuddering breath. "You want to go into the living room? I think an episode of _Space Heroes_ is coming on."

Leo jerkily stood up with the help of the wall.

/-/-/-/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

/-/-/-/

Raph woke up near four in the afternoon. He was too tired to get up so he pulled an old magazine from under his bed and read. When he finally pulled himself out of bed, he hobbled into the living room and watched TV with Leo.

After two hours of watching Captain Ryan slap his crew members, Raph couldn't take it anymore. Why in the hell would they thank their captain for slapping them? Raph turned to Leo, the question on the tip of his tongue when he noticed Leo's gaze went past the TV.

Raph shut his mouth with a small pop and stared back at the TV.

Dinner was mostly a silent affair. With everyone together, it felt like everything should be normal. Like they should be laughing and talking and every few minutes someone was supposed to hit Mikey over the head for something stupid he did. But it was painfully quiet. Don and Mikey kept trying to make small talk and Master Splinter kept staring at Leo and Raph, as if he was trying to fix everything with his mind.

After dinner, Master Splinter asked Leo into his room for a talk. Earlier, Don had spoken with Master Splinter and now Raph was pretty sure the talk had to do with whatever plan Donnie came up with.

Even though Raph had just woken up a few hours ago, he was exhausted. He was taking off his mask when Don and Mikey came into his room. Mikey bounced onto his bed and Don moved Raph's crutches off of his chair before taking the seat.

"Thanks for knocking." Raph said.

"How are you doing?" Don asked. His eyes went over all of Raph's bandages and he started to check over Raph's injuries.

"Good."

"No new pain?"

"Nothing I didn't expect." Raph said.

Don smiled, leaned back, and put his feet up on Raph's bed.

"Master Splinter is talking to Leo." Mikey wiggled around the bed and Raph pushed him to keep him still.

They were quiet for a long moment. Raph wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He's always been the one to jump into things, but there was no good way to start.

"So…" Raph watched Don, hoping he somehow held the magic answer. "What now?"

"I have no idea." Don blew out a breath. "I'm not a psychologist. I can't do this right. All I know is what I can get off the internet and read from textbooks, I've got no idea if anything we do will really help."

"It's alright, Donnie." Mikey patted Don's knee. "We trust you."

"But that's the thing!" Don said. "Your trust is misplaced. I can fix things. Cuts and broken bones have an exact process. But this – this is different. There're too many variables. And I'm emotionally involved, we all are. It clouds our judgment. What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we'll work through it." Raph said. "Like always."

"Yeah." Mikey smiled. "What do we do?"

Don sighed and rubbed his head. "We'll need to be careful. Leo's not doing too well." Don clenched his hands. "We need to get Leo to talk, but we can't force him. Okay, Raph?"

Raph nodded and raised his eye ridges.

"We have to be patient, Mikey." Don raised his eye ridges at Mike. "And be careful not to touch him."

Mikey nodded solemnly, it rocked the bed in what might have been comforting except Raph just felt angry. He's never been the touchy feely type, but they've always been pretty physical with each other. They had to be. They got into fights and they crawled through tight tunnels. They cuffed Mikey over the head at least three times a day and pushed each other too many times to count. It was odd to think that they'd have to control themselves and restrain from natural instincts.

/-/-/-/

Raph bolted up to a crash and realized his mistake when his ribs felt like they punctured his lungs. It was hard to take in another breath, until it stopped feeling like he was getting stabbed by a red hot poker. Then he snatched the crutches beside his bed and slowly got up. He flicked on his light and opened the door, looking down the hall towards Leo's open door.

"Leo!" Don said. "Leo! Come on, bro. Calm down."

Raph quickly hobbled to Leo's room as Mikey and Master Splinter's doors opened.

"Leo?" Don said.

Raph leaned against Leo's doorway. Leo's lamp had been knocked over and it cast the rest of the room in an alien yellow light.

Leo huddled against the wall on his bed and Don kneeled on the floor, his hands gripping his knees.

Mikey came up behind Raph, his arm looped around Raph's shell and Master Splinter stopped on the other side of the doorway. Leo probably didn't want an audience to this little freak out, but no one wanted to leave. It felt unfinished. Awkward and tense and so very, very lacking.

"Just – please go." Leo's voice was gravely and he stared intently at his covers. "I need some time."

/-/-/-/

AN: Slow chapter _sigh_. But sometimes they're needed. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far! We're almost to the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

/-/-/-/

Raph limped in, his crutches squeaking loudly in the uncomfortable silence, and he tapped Don on the shoulder. Don glanced up at him and Raph tilted his head at the door.

Don frowned and opened his mouth, but closed it when nothing came out. He stood up gradually and quirked his lips at Raph before following his order.

Raph sat down on Leo's bed and leaned his crutches against the wall. Master Splinter, Mike, and Don filled the doorway and Raph waved them away. Master Splinter let out a breath in acceptance, closed the door, and ushered Don and Mikey away.

Raph sighed and turned back to Leo.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

Leo fingered his covers and gave a short nod. "You?"

Raph nodded back, though Leo never looked up.

Leo's room had always been extremely neat; everything perfectly placed and nothing was ever out of order. The posters were lined up and Leo's books were in flawless rows. But it all looked strange with the light falling in the wrong angles. Like the whole room was the same, but not.

"You know," Raph said, "every time they took me, they threw me in this really dark room. I couldn't see a thing, but they always had something waiting for me. One time it was this bat with razors stuck in it. Another time was the whip." Raph shifted up against the wall. "But you know, the one that got me was when they didn't do anything."

Leo studied Raphael, his head still lowered but his eyes roamed over each bandage, clearly seeing them as they had been in the cell.

"I thought someone was in there with me, but after a while I wasn't sure. It was so quiet I started thinking maybe I was deaf. So I stayed really still and I thought someone was walking around me. I don't know." Raph shook his head.

Leo sat up, intently focused on Raph. It felt better to tell Leo, like poison sucked away. Like maybe if he shared this, something would snap back into place and they'd be okay.

"Then I thought they were talking. And I kept waiting and waiting for them to start something, but nothing happened. When I got back, I thought maybe they did that to you. Drugged you up and put you inside a dark room with nothing but whispers."

Leo picked at his covers and Raph stared resolutely at the titles on Leo's bookcase.

"You never told me about the dark." Leo said.

"Neither did you." Raph said with a breathless chuckle.

/-/-/-/

Raph woke up with his neck hurting and his right arm numb. He had fallen asleep on Leo's bed, uncomfortably and awkwardly curled in a way that he was able to fit most of himself on the short side. Raph groaned as he sat up, rubbing his neck and trying to shake out his arm without his sides feeling like they'd gut him like a fish.

Leo was already up. He sat on the floor next to the bed, his legs tucked tight against his plastron and his arms wrapped around his knees. He stared up at Raph with a faraway look.

"Leo?" Raph reached out to shake Leo's knee, he remembered not to just as he was about to touch Leo. Instead he waved his hand in front of Leo's face. "Hey!"

Leo startled back and frowned. "You don't have to yell."

"Just making sure we're on the same planet." Raph scooted to the edge of the bed and started to stretch out his arms. Geez, was this how getting old felt like?

Glancing around, Raph caught sight of the clock on Leo's bedside table. It was just a quarter till nine, Sensei must have let Don and Mike sleep in or he would have woken up to the sound of Mike crashing into something by then.

"When you get up?" Raph asked.

Leo shrugged. "Didn't sleep."

Raph sighed. The light was back in its place and Raph wished it was that easy to fix Leo. Raph glanced at his crutches and reached for them. They should get breakfast soon. Don had set him and Leo on some weird diet where they have to eat every few hours.

"I can't get her voice out of my head." Leo said.

Raph paused. His hands fell to his lap and looked at his brother. Raph's neck was already straining with the position, but he didn't want to put Leo off his course.

Leo rested his head against his knees. "Every time I close my eyes, it's all I can hear."

"What does she say?" Raph asked gently.

Leo's fingers tightened around his forearms.

The silence stretched thick before them. Raph didn't want to push any further and Leo seemed to be struggling with his words.

"She said…" Leo swallowed and pressed his head harder against his arms. "She said I'm hers. She said no matter how far I run, I can't hide because – because we're – we're one." Leo groaned. "She's right, Raph." He rubbed his eyes and choked out a laugh. "I can't get her out of my head."

"No." Raph shook his head. "She's wrong."

Leo sat up, his eyes as dark as the ocean waves. "You don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand." Raph said. "She took advantage of you. You had no choice. It's not your fault."

"I let her." Leo whispered. "I – I didn't want to, but she said…she said…"

"What did she say?" Raph tried to keep his voice gentle, but he was burning with anger and his hands thundered with nervousness. He'd go crazy, he knew it. The rage would just bubble and bubble until it had nowhere to go. Until it spilled over like blood from an open wound, gushing and gushing until there was nothing left. His only hope was for the blood to be Karai's.

"She said she'd kill you."

"Goddamn it, Leo." Raph wished he could reach out to Leo, instead he clenched his fists, uncertain how Leo would react. "It's not your fault."

A rustle came from the kitchen and Raph knew Mikey had started making breakfast. It was a soft sound, nothing more than Mikey letting a cupboard door close, but it was enough to jar Leo out of speaking more on the subject. This wasn't much, but it was better than what any of them had gotten out of Leo so far. It would be a long road ahead, but they'd get through it. Then he'd go and kick Karai's head in.

/-/-/-/


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

/-/-/-/

_Six months later _

Raph woke up to a small noise from the dojo. He blinked in the darkness in his room and sighed. It had been a while since the last time and he had seriously thought maybe Leo wouldn't do it anymore. But Raph knew better than to hope for such an easy fix. He knew how demons worked. They would lie in wait, until you thought everything was behind you, that everything was just a distant memory that might have happened in another life, before springing back on you, teeth ripping everything to bloody shreds.

Raph rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. As he made his way to the dojo, his movements became more alert and he was on his last yawn as he slid open the door to the dojo.

As expected, Leo was trying to beat the stuffing out of the punching bag. Leo kept punching, but shifted his body until Raph was in his peripheral vision.

Raph walked over and held the bag for Leo. The change was slight, but Leo's eyes brightened just a tiny bit.

_Left hook. Right jab._

"Which one was it?" Raph asked.

_Left cross. Left uppercut. _

"She started with you." Leo said between panted breaths.

Oh boy, this wasn't one of the better ones.

_Right cross. Left cross. Right jab._

"She promised she'd leave you alone if I let her."

_Right cross. Left hook. Right hook. Left. Right. Left._

"So I agreed." Leo plowed himself against the punching bag and chuckled humorlessly. "Why, Raph?" Leo kept his forehead against the bag and looked up at Raph. "Why doesn't it feel like it's getting any better?"

"These things take time." Raph said. "You're getting better."

Leo exhaled and stood up. "All of you keep saying the same thing."

"Cuz it's true." Raph shrugged. "You keep expecting too much."

"What about you, Raph?" Leo asked, an edge creeping in his voice. "You're fine now. I should be too."

"You know it don't work that way."

"It's just hard." Leo said. "Every time I think I'm going to be okay, everything shifts. It's like, I can't feel normal anymore."

"You were never normal to begin with." Raph smiled gently. "But I promise, you're getting better."

Leo nodded and rubbed his face.

Raph pulled Leo's arm. "Come on, you should get some sleep."

The walk to Leo's room was silent. Both of them had come to the unspoken agreement that they'd keep these midnight adventures to themselves. They hadn't wanted to keep out their family, but it felt right to keep this between them. During the day, everything else had seemingly clicked back into place, a new normal, save for the odd freak-out. Leo was some sort of Space Hero wanna-be dork and Raph, as always, was awesomely cool.

But in the dead of night, when the lights went out and there was only the soft hum of machinery and the slow drip of water to keep them company, sometimes things felt too much. Like they were the only ones in the world and it helped to hang onto each other.

/-/-/-/

AN: Done. Finally, I hate dragging things out and it's been feeling like I have. Thank you for sticking through! And hopefully, you've found this story enjoyable. Or disturbing. Either way. On another note, I am thinking of doing a sequel, due to the wonderful reviews all of you have left. I get the feeling you guys would like more? Annnnddd… Karai isn't done with Leo yet. :]


End file.
